During the period of the new grant, we plan to redeveloped the basic database and electronic forms using the Oracle CASE methodology and tools. This will result in a system that is more standardized. It will allow for the database and associated programs to be more easily maintained and modified and not be dependent on the personnel who have created it. It will also allow it to be merged into a Center-wide research database should such be developed in the future. We also plan to program validation checks on laboratory data for values that can have limits set as absolute values or based on proportional changes with time. Protocol management tools that will assess the presences of protocol- required data on our patients will also be developed using the CASE tools.